Déjà vu
by TwlightMystery
Summary: He was destined to be the King of France... And he was destined to be the greatest Captain in all history...To bad fate had other plans... It takes Obsession, Aggression, and Possession, to a whole new level... Sasu/Naru like you’ve never seen it before..
1. Chapter 1

****************

Story: Déjà vu

**Summary:** He was destined to be the King of France... And he was destined to be the greatest Captain in all history...To bad fate had other plans... It takes Obsession, Aggression, and Possession, to a whole new level... Sasu/Naru like you've never seen it before...

**Genre: **Horror/ Fantasy/ Romance

**AN:** I originally wrote this story for the Tsubasa Community. It did pretty well so I decided to make a Naruto version. It's pretty much the same... though I did tweak it a bit too fit Sasuke and Naruto's personality. And yes I used a few ideas from my already existing story in progress "Changes"

NOTHING IN THIS STORY IS FACTUAL! Good god, please don't use this story as a history lesson! Absolutely everything is made up, and I'm pretty sure you will all realize that as the story goes on.

**Que music can be found on YouTube! **I highly recommend listening to them while reading. The story was designed with that in mind.

Also I highly recommend reading in the dark (or in poor lighting if you're concerned about running your eyes) it sets a nice vibe if you know what I mean wink...wink

Fair warning, characters are OOC, Please don't flame me! **IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is a few fanfics and poorly drawn fanart. The plot is original as always. I also don't own the song "Baby Mine" by Allison Krauss.

**Word List: **

**Japanese**

1) Tou-chan (Tou-san) - Is Kyo's cutsey version of saying 'Otousan' or father

2) Chibi- child Inu-dog

3) Musuko- son

Oji-chan – (Ojiisan) meaning uncle

**French**

Mademoiselle - used to address a young girl (or unmarried woman)

Avec plasir – With pleasure

Je t'aime – I love you

Je t'aime aussi – I love you to

**Ages: **

Uzumaki Naruto - 24

Akihiro (dog) – blue-eyed Alaskan malamute 1-2

Uzumaki Kyo Seiryuu - 5

Sabaku Gaara – 25

Uchiha Sasuke - 25

Seraphin (pronounced: SAY-rah-fun) - 28

Reynard (pronounced: _ray-NARD) _– 17-18

Lady Alexandra 17

**Meaning of French names:**

Seraphin- Burning one

Reynard- Strong decision; fox

* * *

(Present)

Naruto watched as his five year old son glued his face to the window of the limo in amazement. Naruto was right next to him with his cheek pressed together with the plump round one of the excited boy. He wrapped his arms around the tiny waste as the boy squirmed in his lap impatiently before settling down again.

"Tou-chan, look look! (1)" he pointed furiously to the massive structure looming over them in the distance as if his father couldn't see it.

"I see, I see Kyo-chan! Isn't this exciting? We're gonna be living here in this castle for the whole month." Naruto's eyes sparkled in mirth as he recalled the nature of their stay.

At the age of 24, Naruto had become a photographer well known for his unique eye and perspective on things. Recently the owner of the Harlaxton Castle decided to have the ancient 16th century castle restored so it could be opened as a public tourist attraction. But before he moved forward with his plans, he wanted the entire castle captured in its aged glory prior to renewal.

Hence Naruto got a big fat paycheck and an all expense free trip with his son, best friend, and family dog.

"Thanks again for coming all this way Gaara."

"What for? You didn't exactly have to twist my arm to get me to tag along." The older male smiled at the handsome blonde sitting across from him. Sometimes it still amazed him how well Naruto took care of his little boy. The man could be such a clueless child himself, but then again, he supposed that's why Kyo so whole heartedly loved his father (com mother). Naruto's girlfriend wanted nothing to do with him or their child after he was born. So she upped and left without a trace. Not that Naruto cared... it wasn't like he'd been in love with her or anything. It was more of a... mutual friendship with benefits.

Naruto looked down to see their beautiful blue-eyed Alaskan malamute resting fitfully on the seat beside him. He was a very powerful dog with a beautiful white underbelly coat. Light grey and black fur coated his lean back and hid his sturdy slender frame. The dog was a loyal as they came. Both Uzumaki's had immediately fallen in love with him when Gaara bought him for them for Christmas the year before. He wasn't a full adult male yet but he was larger than the average dog.

"What's the matter Aki? You're normally so hyper, is everything all right boy?" Naruto cooed as he gently rubbed up and down his neck, burying his slender but strong fingers in the thick fur.

His answer was a pathetic whimper and a head nuzzling his thigh.

"Hahaha okay I get it! Our big puppy just wants to be spoiled." Naruto petted him again before turning to his son.

"So Kyo-chan, how bout we go put our stuff up in our room before we go exploring. I'm sure Aki-chan could use the exercise."

"Where are you staying by the way I was under the impression that the place wasn't livable." Gaara asked in genuine curiosity.

"Ah, well it isn't. We'll be staying with the caretaker in the servant's quarters about half a mile away from the actual premises. It'll be a decent walk but it's not that far." Naruto was as fit as a fiddle and then some. And Kyo was still young, besides it'd be the perfect exercise for Aki.

"You know it's not to late to book a room in the lodge. The town is only a few miles away. I'd feel much more comfortable if you all were to stay with me."

If it were possible, Aki looked like he wanted to agree with his unofficial owner.

"Chill out, you worry too much. Staying in town would ruin the whole novelty of staying in a castle. And besides, when would we ever get an opportunity like this again? If you're so worried then you should come and stay with us instead." Naruto whined while trying to convince Gaara.

Naruto loved Gaara very much, he was like the brother (mother _and_ father) he never had. He was always there when needed, and although he was often quite, Naruto knew he loved his little family. However the stoic man was a little too over protective, and the blonde hoped he would decline the offer if only to let Naruto prove he didn't need to be babysat.

Although Gaara was a very attractive individual, Naruto felt no romantic inclination towards the man. He was bisexual and the red head had everything to offer from good looks to financial security. Not that Naruto needed either. His paycheck alone could probably carry Gaara, Kyo, Aki, and himself quite comfortably. And the photographer had his fair share of admirers to. He invited Gaara along because he wanted the extra company.

Gaara stared at the quickly approaching castle and immediately shook his head with little hesitation to speak of. "I think I'll decline the offer. I get the feeling that something's not quite right here."

"Oh? Since when does the sandman go by gut instinct?" Naruto grinned teasingly.

"Tou-chan, Gaara- Ojii-chan we're here! Come on lets go!" Naruto hadn't even realized that they came to a stop. Before he could stop the little balls of energy, both Aki and Kyo were out the door.

Naruto laughed and Gaara smiled before they followed them out. "Oi remember, settle in first then explore latter!" Naruto hollered to his wandering chibi and Inu. (2)

Kyo pouted as he ran back to his father's side with Aki in tow. The three chatted (while Gaara listened) animatedly as they made their way up to the entryway of the grand castle.

"Tou-chan can I sleep in your room? Please?" Kyo didn't really understand why Gaara- Ojii-chan was trying to make them leave but he didn't want them to so he interrupted.

"Of course Musuko!" (3) Naruto picked the little boy up in his sturdy arms as they ascended the stairs. He was a little small for his age, but that just made it easier for Naruto to carry him around. When they reached the top Naruto was greeted with a sight he greedily drank in.

The most attractive, gorgeous, down right sexy male he'd ever laid eyes on, was resting casually with his eyes closed and foot propped against one of the enormous 30ft pillars holding the archway up.

Before him stood an almost feminine looking man, with his pale and flawless features, he resembled a China Doll. Naruto's eyes took in the raven locks that were so dark it almost appeared blue. He looked a few inches taller than the blonde but it was pretty clear the one with the more masculine physique was Naruto. The stranger was dressed casually in a whine colored sleeveless shirt that accented his muscular but slim torso leading into a narrowed waist, and black jeans that fit snugly but not tightly on his sinewy legs.

"It's rude to stare dobe." A deep sensual voice smooth as chocolate reverberated through the heavy air. The man pushed himself away from the pillar using his leg and turned to face them all in one fluid graceful movement without opening his eyes.

"Welcome to Harlaxton Castle."

"I'm not a dobe teme! Where do you get off calling me that?!"

"Hn, where do you get off staring at me like that?" The man still refused to open his eyes as he smirked.

Naruto sputtered in indignation before turning red. Gaara just watched being greatly amused by the sight playing out before him.

Naruto put his precious little boy down as he extended his hand in greeting trying to rectify his mistake by ignoring it. Dark obsidian eyes stared into sapphire blue as a mutual thought ran though their heads as they shook hands. _'Breathtaking...' _

Naruto was quite the looker himself. He was tall by normal standards and had the perfect built. His sun kissed tan, unruly spiky blonde hair which framed his face, and sky blue eyes ensured he never had a lack of admirers. The only problem with his relationships was that he never had time to spare for his partners. He refused to leave his son alone for hours at a time and nobody seemed to want to have the responsibility of child...no matter how utterly sweet and adorable he was.

The spell was broken when an innocent voice filled with amazement and wonder reached their ears. "Tou-chan it's a Prince... just like in my storybook, and he lives in a castle to!"

The child's beautiful self-satisfied smile and thrilled clever observation made the mysterious man smirk once again. Naruto couldn't help but feel that the grin belonged there... it just felt right. Before he could say anything Naruto winked at him and then decided to indulge in the childish fantasy.

"So there is, why don't you introduce yourself Kyo-chan? I'm sure he's a nice Prince!" Naruto grinned in the most silliest way possible before pushing his little boy forward.

"So kid, got a name?" The 'prince' crouched down so he could stare the cherubic child in the eye. He was the spitting image of his blonde father. And if genetics had any say in this boy's future, he was going to grow up to be quite the heartbreaker.

He grinned bashfully with a hot blush on his cheeks and mumbled, "Uzumaki Kyo Seiryuu."

"Hn that's some name, but it suits you. I actually prefer Seiryuu myself." The raven haired man reached his arm out to shake the child's hand but he was greatly surprised when his arms were suddenly filled with a small warm body and a quick kiss on his cheek to boot.

"Thank you, you can call me that if want to!" Kyo cried out as he burrowed himself into the man's inviting arms. For some reason he couldn't explain, he felt safe here.

Naruto tried to hide his grin behind his hand but was failing miserably. Kyo had only ever clung to him like that. Even though he knew Gaara all his life he still didn't open up to him that easily. It was peculiar that his usually withdrawn son would get attached to someone so quickly.

"Sorry he isn't normally that affectionate with strangers. Come to think of it, you've gotta be the first one he's actually told his name to. Usually he hides behind my legs."

"Hn," the stranger grunted in reply. He attempted to pry the boy's arms off in order to stand but Kyo had such a sad look on that he sighed in frustration before resigning himself to his fate. He wrapped an arm around Kyo's legs and stood up holding the boy close to his chest. He was ridiculously light.

"Lets try this again, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and you all are?" Sasuke introduced himself while trying to adjust the child in his arms.

"Uzumaki Naruto's the name, I'm the hired photographer who's gonna be staying with you for the next month. That munchkin in your arms is my recently turned five year old son. That ball of fur sitting at your feet is our puppy. His name is Akihiro, or as Kyo calls him, Aki-chan for short. And last but not least is Sabaku Gaara, my best friend/ slash brother/ slash mother/ slash father." Naruto gestured to everyone as he spoke with a small sweep of his hand.

Sasuke for the first time noticed the not so small 'puppy' sitting by his feet, and he had to wonder what the _hell_ the blonde was feeding him if he was supposed to be a puppy.

Gaara shook Sasuke's hand warily, checking him out for any potential danger. When he seemed satisfied enough he nodded to himself and allowed him self to relax a little. Gaara liked very few people and disliked many. It was strange, but he felt at ease around Sasuke. He gave off the same vibe that had first attracted him to Naruto...

Sasuke as if sensing his thoughts relaxed a little and offered a small smile. It looked like the feeling was mutual.

"Your names are all Japanese, I take it it's your nationality?"

"How observant Sasuke- teme! I was born in America but my parents were Japanese so that's were the name came from. At least that's what I was told. I moved back to Japan for my high school years and then Kyo came along. We got our puppy for Christmas, and Gaara was an exchange student from Ireland that got stuck with me since the beginning of school. How bout you, are you from Japan?" Naruto explained without missing a beat. He couldn't take his eyes off of the man before him. There was a sense familiarity but for unexplainable reasons, Naruto felt this desperate longing for something he couldn't explain.

"Hn, Dobe yes I am." The man glared causing the child in his arms to jump slightly in surprise and fear.

"I thought there were only two of you, not three. Sorry I should go prepare another roo..."

"...Don't bother Gaara will be staying in the small town just a few miles north of here."

"Actually I was thinking that that it maybe wiser to sleep here..." Gaara felt more than saw Naruto's sudden stomp on his foot

"Don't be silly Gaara the sponsor already paid for your room it would be kinda rude to cancel now." Naruto pouted childishly. Gaara wasn't going to give him a chance after all, he thought darkly.

"You make a valid argument, but I'll still be checking up on you all daily." Aki barked in agreement as if he understood the conversation.

"Yaata! Arigatou, you're the best Gaara!" Naruto cheered in excitement.

"Is he always this...hyper?" Sasuke looked at Gaara with an amused expression.

"Unfortunately, you have no idea what kind of messes he can get himself into." Gaara's emotionless face did noting to hide the exasperation, with a hint of amusement, in his voice.

"By the way Sasuke- teme you look awfully young to be a caretaker. How old are you?" The blonde paused from his one person celebration as if the question had just come to him.

"25... Lets go put your things away." Sasuke obviously wasn't much of a conversationalist.

"Hey you're only a year older then me!" Naruto smirked as realization dawned on him. They followed Sasuke down the stairs and to the servants quarters further up the barren forest.

* * *

(16th century past...)

Prince Reynard fought the urge to run away as his bride to be, Lady Alexandra, talked his ears off with her plans for after marriage. _'Was I not supposed to be the one crowned king? Where in heavens name did she get the idea that I would let her handle my affairs?' _

"My lord, are you not paying attention?" her thick British accent invaded his thoughts. Lady Alexandra at seventeen years of age was dubbed princess of England by birth right. Within two months she was to be engaged with Prince Reynard on his 18th birthday. Lady Alexandra was madly in love with her husband to be.

Who wouldn't be? He was the perfect charming gentlemen, with striking features...Blonde spiky hair, light blue eyes which reflected a clear spring sky, a muscular physique, and unusual whisker like marks. True to his name the marks gave him a devilishly handsome, foxy look. And it didn't hurt that he had a fortune large enough to purchase another country if he so chose to.

"Yes Milady of course." Reynard had learned a long time ago to not let her know when his mind wandered off leaving her to rant all by her lonesome. She was worse then a pretentious harpy! He honestly couldn't see himself living with her for the rest of his days.

His gaze traveled out the window as he felt memories of his homeland enrapture him. It made him sick to think of how long ago he'd left France to fulfill his duty of finding the perfect bride.

Lady Alexandra was as beautiful as she was prim and proper. Though, that knowledge did little to console Reynard. From the moment he laid his eyes upon her he knew this woman would be his demise. If not by hanging, then by other means necessary. A man could only endure so much torture!

"We have arrived." Reynard informed as the servants opened the large doors leading into the dinning quarters. Their entrance was as grand as should be as the lovely pair made their way to the table.

Reynard took his proper place next to his Mother. The king of England, Henry the VI, sat at the head of the table along with his father, the king of France, King Lothair. The table was wide enough to accommodate both royal head figures. Their respective wives took their places at their sides. Reynard sat to his mothers left and Lady Alexandra to Reynard's left. Reynard gazed across from him at the empty chair feeling disappointment well up within him.

Before he could voice his question, the dinning quarter's doors were opened once again and in stepped the man he was hoping to see. No matter how his church forbade it, or his parents preached on how their souls would be dammed to hell for liking one of the same gender... Reynard couldn't stop his heart form palpitating furiously within his chest at the sight of the gorgeous Captain of the guard, Seraphin.

The man and his platoon had traveled all the way from France for the princes affairs. Reynard had always admired his bravery and skill but somewhere down the line he fell deeply in love with the confidant man. He suspected it was somewhere between his departure six years ago and his sudden reappearance three years ago.

Seraphin took his proper place across from the crown prince and their eyes met for a brief moment. Reynard could have sworn the man smirked at him but it was to fast to decipher. His cheeks dusted a faint pink, and he was sure that the captain saw that because this time around he did see his smirk.

"Are you alright My Lord?" Lady Alexandra's concerned voice rang out.

Reynard wanted the earth to open up and swallow him when all eyes at the table were directed at him.

"My dear you are positively burning up!" His Queen mother said in alarm. Reynard felt his face grow hotter as he felt two obsidian eyes peer at him. He didn't have the courage to look up. Reynard was by no means shy. In fact he was well known for his attention getting antics, and flirtatious ways. But for some reason or the other he lost all ability to think straight when the Captain was within visible range.

"May I be excused your Majesties? I feel a bit light headed."

"But of course my son, I shall have your dinner sent to your bedchambers." King Henry quickly summoned the servants as Reynard made his hasty retreat.

When he was sure the coast was clear he let out a sigh of relief and allowed his shoulders to slump forward in a defeated manner. He was just a few feet away from his chamber doors now.

"Saved by the grace of god." Reynard let out a breath of air as he wiped imaginary sweat off his brow bone.

"Not quite."

Reynard whipped around only to come face to face the very source of his problem.

"Seraphin..." he breathed out while taking in a sharp breath.

"Are you going to tell me now what has gotten you so riled up lately?" Seraphin took a cautious step forward slowly backing the prince into his door.

"Whatever could you mean? I am perfectly fine." Reynard wasn't so sure he could breathe normally anymore. And whose heart was pounding so loudly? Certainly it couldn't be his. His eyes took a life of their own as they roamed about the Captains slowly approaching figure. He gulped nervously.

"I do not believe that for a second, and I can most certainly guarantee you, that neither do you." Seraphin's frame loomed over the smaller princes by at least three inches. He placed one hand on either side of the blonde's head and trapped him there. His smoldering eyes held a smug look of accomplishment.

"Now your highness, care to explain?" he had a teasing smirk on again and Reynard had the sudden burning desire to wipe the smug expression of the raven haired man's face.

So he did the only way he knew how. He leant forward and pressed his lips firmly to the shocked Captain's. Good grief, how long had he ached to do that? Seraphin finally snapped out of his stupor and pulled away harshly.

"Have you no _sense_? Do you know of the heresy you speak of?!" Seraphin was struggling to keep his voice down as he glared into the clouded eyes of the breathless prince. His pools of blue were steadily growing darker with lust.

Reynard watched as the emotions battled within his now crimson orbs. It was a talent that only Seraphin possessed. His eyes bleed into an alluring ruby color when he was passionate enough.

He reached forward once again and pulled the man to him, sealing their lips for only a few moments before smiling at him.

"I care not for consequences. I will take responsibility for my actions should the time arise."

"You are to be engaged within two months time, what then!? I am nearly 10 years your senior, I am expected to sire children with a respectable wife, what then?!" Seraphin hissed trying to reason with the stubborn boy.

Jealousy flashed across the princes eyes at the suggestion of another touching his beloved Captain. "We will run away together!... I do not know! We will figure it out when the time comes! For this is what I desire now..." Reynard cried out in frustration as he opened his chamber door and quickly pulled them inside in order to avoid prying eyes and gossip tuned ears.

"Why risk it all for something that is forbidden? Your soul will be damned to hel..."

"Spare me the lecture that the priest and my parents preach. I am in love and I need no further motive." Reynard stared at the man without budging, devotion and love storming across his darkened icy blue pools.

"This can destroy everything you are...everything we are." Seraphin tried one last time in vain, desire quickly winning over his battle of wits. The prince had always held his interest, he had never acted upon it, but he knew he was playing with fire...and the feeling was exhilarating.

"If it means being able to spend eternity with you, then I _want _to be destroyed." Reynard whispered seductively. His eyes were lidded in that come hither manner which drove all doubt from the Captain's mind. He roughly grasped the man in a possessive embrace before harshly recapturing his lips.

_That night a tragic passionate love story began that would transcend the ages and reverberate through the castle walls..._

* * *

(Present)

Kyo ran down the halls carefully inspecting each room. He wanted the one with the prettiest view. In the end he chose the one located at the end of the third floor. It had the perfect outlook of the castle.

"Tou-chan, can Aki-chan and I go exploring now?"

Naruto looked at the other two adult occupants in the room and received apologetic looks from the both of them.

"It's getting late. If I want to make it back to the hotel by sunset then I need to get going." Gaara explained. The group sat in Naruto's room and talked about their lives while the blonde unpacked and the two youngest played.

Sasuke found out that both men were orphans just like him. And Gaara was a very successful Model. He found out a lot about his new house mates but told very little about himself.

"So you're not going to come with us?" Kyo's pout almost made the man change his mind...almost.

"Sorry Kyo-kun maybe next time?"

"Okay, bye Gaara Oji-chan! Don't forget to come play with me tomorrow!" Gaara scooped the child into a one armed hug before nodding in that careless manner of his.

"Promise, I'll call to check up on you tomorrow Naruto, It was nice meeting you Sasuke." Sasuke nodded as the man left for the castle in order to reach his limo driver.

Naruto sensed Sasuke getting ready to leave as well and before the raven could say anything Naruto was already on top of it.

"Why don't you stay a while longer Sasuke- teme? I wanna know more 'bout this place!" Naruto questioned with a sweep of his hands to indicate the vast expanse of property.

"What could you possibly want to know Dobe?

"Will you quit calling me that bastard!" he huffed in irritation.

"You first baka, you first..." Sasuke hid his amusement well behind his ever present mysterious smirk.

It was infuriating to look at, but it was so damn sexy at the same time. It made Naruto want to just kiss it right off!

It was only fair retaliation after Naruto had set himself up for that one. The banter was more playful, than said with any real dislike. It felt... comfortable. He patted a spot on the bed indicating the man to sit down, but Sasuke simply sat on the floor, bracing against the wall with his feet crossed Indian-style.

"I'm fine here thank-you" he bit out sarcastically.

"Kyo-chan, why don't you change into your jammies? Naruto asked his son instead of acknowledging Sasuke's resistance.

The little boy who was staring at the two adults in confusion quickly ran to the dresser to fetch his pajamas that he saw his father put in there only moments ago. He grabbed his favorite pair and raced back to his clearly happy father.

"Tou-chan can you help me please?" Kyo was antsy and he could only guess it was because his new friend was in the room.

"Aright soldier, arms in the air!" Naruto's voice held mock seriousness as he waited for his son to obey.

Kyo blinked before an ear splitting grin threatened to swallow his face. With a quick salute like he'd seen in so many of his cartoons, he stood stiff as a cardboard with his hands straight up in the air. Naruto made quick work of his clothes with practiced ease.

Kyo jumped on his father when he was done and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "Arigatou." He said quickly.

In the meantime Sasuke was entertaining himself with the dog that had taken a fair liking to him. Aki rested his head on Sasuke's lap obediently while the man smoothed back the scruff of his neck. He watched as the small boy approached him, now clad in his baby blue one piece pajamas (booties included) covered in white puffy clouds with chibi fox's sitting on them.

Kyo wrung his hands in nervousness, not really knowing how to ask his question. Sasuke quirked a brow and waited for him to continue.

"C-can I... can I..." he blushed furiously as he stretched out his arms hoping that that would convey what he wanted.

The child's uncertainty was the most innocent expression the raven had ever seen. Sasuke knew then without a doubt that that boy would be spoiled rotten... it really couldn't be helped. Even if he wasn't much of a people person, this boy simply could not be denied. Maybe it was because it was his son.

Sasuke wordlessly picked him up and slipped him into his lap. Kyo immediately cuddled into the strong chest and arm cradling him. Naruto watched with curiosity as his son practically clung to the stranger.

He took a pillow and threw it to the foot of the bed where he preceded to lay on his stomach facing the rest of the room's occupants.

He propped his head up and stared at them before pouting. "I feel so unloved right now! Why is Sasuke- teme gettin' all the loving" Naruto expected his son to protest and apologize like he always did when he whined, but the cherubs soft and even breaths told him that he was fast asleep. Aki shifted a bit but otherwise the Inu was long gone too. It wasn't surprising considering how long they had traveled to get there.

"Soooo Teme what's the story behind this place? Why wasn't it renovated before like the others, why now?" Naruto spoke quietly knowing that his dog was a light sleeper and his son was rather irritable when awoken in the middle of the night. There was no malice in his words so Sasuke took no offence to it.

"He tried to at least twice before this, but every time his plans fell through. And as for the story behind this place, well it's more gory than I'm comfortable with. Hundreds of people were killed here. Some of it was murder and the majority was just corporal punishment. I will tell you this though don't leave your kid or dog alone in this place." It was more than Sasuke had spoken all day.

Naruto got the distinct feeling that the man didn't speak this much often so he took his words to heart. "What aren't you telling me Sasuke? Why shouldn't they be left alone?"

"Let's just put it this way... things do go bump in the night here and we're the only people for miles around." His voice was grave as he stared directly into Naruto's amused and slightly shocked sky blue eyes.

"Sorry Sasuke-teme, not to say that I don't appreciate the warning, but I don't believe in those things. I'm a bit of a skeptic myself."

"Oh? Well then we'll just have to see. I should head to bed right about now. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Sasuke gently shook the dog awake and stood up with Kyo held in his protective grasp. Naruto sat up as well allowing Sasuke room to lay him on the bed. He gently brushed a few strands of spiky golden hair out of the boys face before standing up straight.

"You're really good with kids..." Aki gently nuzzled his leg before leaping onto the foot of the bed and curling into himself.

"...and apparently dogs to." Naruto smiled adoringly at him. Sasuke smirked before petting the dog on the head and turning to leave.

"Hn" he grunted in response.

Naruto tried to think of something else to make the man stay but nothing came to mind. For the second time that day, it felt like his heart was breaking as he watched the large silhouette walk out on him.

Before Sasuke pulled the door completely in he turned around to the blonde. "My room is directly down the hall. If you need anything just knock. G'night."

"Sweet dreams Teme." Naruto sighed feeling somewhat relieved. Sasuke closed the door as the slighter man slid into bed next to his son. He wrapped his little boy in his arms finally allowing the sandman to whisk him away.

On the other side of the door Sasuke rested the back of his head on the hard surface as he clenched his hands into a fist at his side. Red eyes glowed faintly in the dark.

* * *

(16th century past...)

"Captain, are you prepared for the ceremony?" The king of France, King Lothair, questioned in reasonably contained excitement. His son was to be engaged in an hour at best and he needed for all to be perfect.

"Yes your majesty." Seraphin bowed his head in acknowledgement towards his king. Although his face was passive his insides were churning with a slew of emotions. Anger, jealousy, despair, frustration, and guilt were a few among the most prominent ones.

"Well then see to it that your men are stationed about properly. There shan't be any interruptions. Is that clear Sir Seraphin?" It had been a while since the king had addressed him by his knight status. Since their arrival to England, his title had all but disappeared as his duty turned into watching the prince round the clock in order to ensure his safety.

"At once your majesty," he coincided glad for the distraction. The blonde fool of a man had cast some sort of a bewitching spell upon the once level headed soldier. Ever since their shared night, the price used every opportunity to discreetly seek him out. Their time together was always interesting if nothing else. It was spent mostly trying to understand one and other, more often than not by trading life stories and zealously arguing about philosophical ideals. He had found out that the seemingly uncouth blonde was fiercely possessive and outrageously loyal. They were just two of the qualities which made him all the more attractive in Seraphin's opinion.

It was their little piece of heaven. Of course, the nature of both men forbade a meeting that didn't end up in a sexually arousing situation. Reynard had claimed to love him and the quickly swaying captain was no longer able to deny his growing affection for the ostentatious and untamable prince. Seraphin was most certainly falling into a forbidden love. And it bothered him that what had started out as an attraction of the physical nature, perverted into something as uncontrollable as love.

And now the man he harbored these illicit feeling for was getting engaged to a pretentious wretch of a woman. Not that he wasn't aware of the event to begin with, but now that he was staring it in the face it bothered him a great deal more.

As he marched around inspecting his troupes he felt slightly muscular arms wrap around his torso and drag him towards an abandoned room. As soon as the door shut, long graceful fingers wrapped in his hair pulling him toward the egger pair of lips. He kissed the slightly shorter man until he was breathless and star struck.

"Have you any idea how horribly long I've waited to do that my love?" Reynard brushed his thumb lovingly across the taught milky skin of Seraphin's face in a tender manner.

Seraphin caught the hand and stilled it as he brought it to his lips for a chaste lingering kiss, all the while never moving his gaze from the troubled one before him.

Reynard hung his head forward in defeat allowing his bangs to shield his face from his lover before him. A few tears escaped and cascaded down the gentle slope of his cheek as a sob wrenched from his throat. Strong arms tugged him into a warm and inviting embrace allowing him to finally relax his weary body.

"I am to pledge my fidelity to a woman whom I cannot love, under the eyes of god and the royal court. I do not wish to be with her. Please take me away from here! I shall follow you to the ends of the earth if need be. So just run away with me Seraphin...please..." The clearly distraught prince tightened his grip on the fabric of the tunic embroidered with the royal crest.

"Sshh, all will be well. We will figure this out together." Seraphin gently smoothed the blonde's soft spiky hair in comfort as he began to walk them backwards to the lavish chair set before him. He sat down and cradled the prince in his arms as one would pamper a child.

"All you are required to do is go out there and smile for a little while. Then as soon as you know it, it will all be over." He placed a gentle kiss to the unresponsive blonde's temple.

"I cannot, how can you even _begin_ to ask that of me knowing that I will be promised to another? Do you not _care_? Does this mean _nothing_ to you?" Reynard suddenly bit out callously in realization. _Oh dear god..._ what if the Captain had been waiting for an opportunity to get away? No one would ever deny the prince... what if simply afraid to refuse his bold advances? What if he was just biding his time in order to...

Reynard's lips were captured in a harsh possessive kiss over and over again. "You belong only to me!... Only with me!...Only by my side... No one else will ever claim your heart! I will kill the son of a bastard who dare lay his hands on you in any way that is not strictly platonic!" Seraphin growled out between kisses. It was then in that moment that Reynard knew without a doubt in his heart, that Seraphin was as in much love with him as he was in love with his beloved captain.

"Then take me away from here!" he breathlessly pleaded searching those pits of fire that had first ensnared him as a young lad.

"You cannot abandon your duties. As a leader it is your job to take care of your people. We cannot be selfish enough to abandon a whole nation simply for an unattainable desi...love." he corrected himself unaware that he had used the word for the first time since the whole fiasco started.

Reynard wanted to argue the point but he knew that, as always, the older man was right. Why was life never fair? Why did god curse him with such a heavy burden?

"You will not abandon me?" His fear was more than evident in his trembling voice.

"Never..." he whispered tenderly cleaning up any last remaining traces of tears on the enrapturing face.

As Seraphin stood the prince up and began straightening his gold, red, white, and black ceremonial attire, the doors were pushed open and the King strode purposefully in. He didn't even give it a second thought that the Captain of the Guards was left alone in a room while seemingly helping his son dress. Nor that Seraphin's eyes were still aglow with burning desire.

"As dutiful as ever Sir Seraphin, my son are you ready to begin?"

Reynard managed to pull a strained grin, that none but his lover noticed was pained. "Of course father shall we?" he replied for the sake of politeness.

* * *

The ceremony went without a hitch, and after several long draining hours, Reynard was aloud to retire to his bed chambers. Unfortunately for him, the demon incarnate herself was awaiting his arrival.

"Lady Alexandra what are you doing in my private chambers? And dressed in your nightwear?! It is most inappropriate! What if someone were to catch you?" Reynard was alarmed and he was starting to panic. What in bloody hells name was she doing in his room?!

"Come now love, there is no need for such formalities while we are alone! I simply wished to celebrate our bonding tonight." She coyly whispered in mock innocents. Her nightwear was the most revealing piece of garment the prince had ever laid eyes upon. It was almost as if she were walking around in nothing at all!

The prince cringed at the name _'love'_ as he desperately searched for a way out of his miserable predicament.

"How my Lady, were you expecting to celebrate?" he questioned despite having a picture perfect idea of what was going through her head.

"I was planning to let you have a taste of what is to come in a few short months my Prince." She whispered in what she thought was a seductive manner, while allowing a single strap to slip off her pale shoulder.

Had Reynard been a lesser man, that _wasn't_ in love with another, the offer might have been tempting. But as it stood now all he wanted to do was throw the woman out on her rump for even having the audacity to dare this sort of thing. No matter how badly he wanted her gone he simply could not think of a way to get her to leave without out right rejecting her. And that sort of thing was not allowed least he raised suspicion on her behalf. What sane man would refuse such an offer?

Then almost as if god was taking pity on him a curt knock resounded against his door before it was pushed open.

Seraphin stood in the door assessing the situation before turning his back to the occupants of the room. "I apologize, I did not realize you were entertaining your Fiancée at the moment your highness."

Alexandra's face burned red at being caught by the most beautiful resident of the castle. He had a face that made women jealous and a physique that men tortured themselves for. Reynard was defiantly handsome but he did not hold a candle to the sensual allure Seraphin exuded.

"Have you no manners? Do you not wait to be called upon?" She stuttered trying to save her shredded dignity as she pulled on a robe that did not cover much at all.

"I apologize profusely my Lady." Seraphin about-faced and bowed to his future king and queen. His emotionless Façade was terrifying. It was with eyes those that one could commit murder most foul.

"All is forgiven, is there something you needed Seraphin?" Reynard's heart nearly flew out of his chest at the man's briefly shocked expression. He had only seen it once before and it had given way to a silent anger that lasted for days. Though, despite the compromising scene, Reynard couldn't help but want to kiss his lover senseless for his unknown rescue.

"Your royal highness, your father, request your presence immediately in his private study."

"Understood, I'm terribly sorry My Lady but I must be excused. When I return I wish to retire to my bed. Perhaps we should wait for the appropriate time after all?"

Alexandra blushed furiously before nodding and rushing out of the room and clear down the hall. Seraphin watched her leave before closing the door behind him.

"Pray tell, what was that about?" His emotionless demeanor almost made Reynard cringe for the umpteenth time that night. But he was too drained to be afraid of consequences. "She snuck into my room and made a proposal that was to dangerous to refuse outright in fear of suspicion. You've saved me once again Sir Seraphin." Reynard threw his arms around the man and allowed himself to be carried him to the now, all too inviting bed.

"There was no message was there?" Reynard smirked as realization dawned on him.

"I would hope not, else my head would be hanging from the front entrance with all the other common thieves."

"No I think not, I would never allow them to tar and hang such a gorgeous head in front of this castle... I'd never allow them to maim any part of you." Reynard straddled the captain's waist and watched as a smile turn smirk played across his sensual lips.

"Happy Birthday my Prince."

"Indeed it is... I love you," he whispered before capturing the raven's lips. God help him! Because he'd rather die then give up what he had here. In fact he probably would die if Seraphin were ever forcefully removed from his side...he was his life after all.

* * *

(Present)

"I want to know exactly what went on here so I guess the best thing to look for is a record room of sorts. I'm sure they kept a log of deaths. Time, place, circumstances..."

"You won't find any. We've checked before, there's nothing left. We think that it might have been destroyed in a siege that took place somewhere around the 16th century."

Naruto watched with contemplative eyes as his son played with their dog a good few yards ahead of them. Close enough to see but far enough not to hear the conversation taking place.

Naruto, Kyo, and Aki had been treated to a delicious breakfast after their quick showers and dental routines in the newly installed bathrooms. Sasuke sure could cook. Even if it wasn't ramen! It was a welcomed treat after such an abrupt awakening.

(Flashback)

**(Que music: Chairman's waltz) **

_Naruto awoke to the sounds of rustling cloth and shuffled footsteps. "Master Reynard it is time for your morning rendezvous with the nobles. Please awake from your slumber." _

_Naruto stretched his arms out trying to chase the sleep from his haze covered mind. "It's too early to get up..." _

_"**Gggrrr..roooff...roof...ggrr**" Naruto's half lidded eyes immediately traveled to his four legged companion, the sleep being startled right out of him. Aki, although they may have treated him like a house pet, was a highly trained guard dog, as young as he was. _

_The dog stood erect with his hind legs slightly apart and his forelegs lower than the back, as if he were ready to pounce. His hackles rose as he barked and growled menacingly at the woman intruder by the window. Aki was a really friendly dog unless he or his family was being threatened. _

_The now coherent blonde looked at the woman as she made her way to the door. There was something strange about her...something bone chillingly wrong but Naruto couldn't tell what it was. _

_"Aki-chan don't bark at the maid you'll scare her you silly pooch." Fai pulled the dog to him only to lye him across his lap. But surprisingly the dog refused to cooperate, it was the first time he had ever acted so hostile. _

_He looked at the maid who stopped at the door and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, he normally isn't like this. By the way my name is Naruto not Re..." before he finished his sentence, the maid bowed her head and left through the open door. _

_When had it been opened? Naruto never heard her come in and those doors were pretty damn squeaky not to notice. _

_As soon as she left, the dog dropped where he stood and started to whimper. _

(End flashback)

"Hmm I guess I'll just have one last look then. You sure do have some weird maid service here Sasuke- teme." Naruto stretched his arms over his head trying to work the kinks out, his smile morphed into something akin to troubled.

"She came into our room and said some pretty strange stuff...she sounded kinda French to me. Aki-chan went all nuts when she came in." Naruto nodded as if verifying the information to him self.

Sasuke looked at him with the typical '_what the hell are you on?'_ look and shook his head in a dismissing matter. "... What the hell are you talking about dobe? We don't have maids here. We're only the only ones for miles around, remember?"

"Don't be an idiot teme of course you have maids here! I didn't dream her. She even called me a weird name...ano...Reynard, I think it was..." Naruto was exploring every inch of the hall with his eyes, as his face scrunched up in concentration. He felt rather than heard Sasuke stop.

"Oi Sasuke daijoubu?" The worried tone dominated his normally cheerful voice.

"Reynard? He's a historical Prince from the French Regime during the 16th century..." Sasuke looked at the startled man before him with wide disbelieving eyes.

"That joke must have been a freakin hard one to pull off." Naruto attempted to lighten the mood by jokingly nudging the man with his elbow.

"We don't have any maids here, but Reynard did...Reynard had several."

"Not that again, I must've been dreaming then." Naruto refused to accept the facts. The possibility of Akihiro being scared never even crossed his mind.

"So how did you know that name dumbass?" Sasuke uttered in annoyance, he didn't wait for an answer as they entered the grand hall. The history lesson Naruto wanted wasn't one he could give but what he did know he would share.

"This place is haunted by the ghost of a carpenter who had an affair with the resident Princess at the time. When the King found out he ordered his advisor to get rid of him. So the advisor called the carpenter over in the pretenses of fixing something. After his job was over the man was invited to stay for dinner in order to award his efforts. The advisor got him drunk with wine, and when he finally fell asleep, he used his own hammer and chisel to remove his head. When he was finished he dragged his body up the stairs and left it outside the princess's room in warning. The head was tarred and hung out by the entrance gates. On occasion you can hear the thumping of the body being dragged up the stairs." Sasuke kept his eyes on Kyo at all times. He didn't want to encourage any over active imagination that the child may have had.

"Poor guy! Don't worry _Sasuke- chan_, _I would never allow them to tar and hang such a gorgeous head in front of this castle._" Naruto teased mockingly assuring the raven, just incase he feared for his own. He paused mid-step and screwed his face up in confusion for a second before he grinned. He didn't know where the _hell _that came from but it felt right saying it.

"Hn" Sasuke grinned as he led their little party down the hall to the Royal Pavilion, a large dome structured room.

"In this room Lady Lucina, attempted to have her child removed forcefully after an unwanted pregnancy. She was having an affair and couldn't afford to be caught. A man they called "the butcher" preformed the procedures in secrecy. He unfortunately miscalculated a cut and the woman ended up bleeding to death. But before she died they buried her alive in the floor. Her body was exhumed and examined before being placed back in its original grave. She still wanders these parts screaming in agony on some nights when it's dreary enough." Sasuke for someone who was supposedly quiet was a surprisingly good story teller. It was almost as good as his cooking skills!

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what other sorts of talents the caretaker had. He wanted to know everything about the man he felt so drawn to. Never in any of his previous relationships had he ever felt the need to be glued to someone's side through every waking moment of the day. It was a little unsettling to be honest, but his fear didn't deter the emotion in the least bit.

"I gotta hand it to ya bastard you sure know how to tell an awesome story. It reminds me of the stuff I use to hear as a kid." Naruto swung his arm over Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him closer in a companionable one armed hug. A jolt of electricity ran deliciously up his spine on contact with the raven. He couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke had felt it to...

"You wanted the gory history lessons I'm just telling you what I've learnt and what I've experienced." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly.

"And after all of that you didn't leave yet?" Naruto was smirking knowingly to himself.

"They don't bother me so long as I don't mess with them. As far as I see it you're going to end up like them one day, so what the hell's there to be scared of?"

"Agreed, but why be scared of something that's not even there?" Sasuke glared and was about to disagree when a small body collided into the object of his irritation.

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan come play with me!" Kyo tugged mercilessly on the blonde's hand interrupting their conversation. He turned to his '_prince'_ friend and looked at him with large unblinking blue eyes.

"Sss..sssaa..Sasu...hurmph!" The little boy sighed out in frustration at himself for not being able to pronounce the name with his lisps he had yet to outgrow.

He scrunched his face up hard in concentration trying to figure out how to rectify the situation. "Can I call you Tou-san, please?"

That really threw Naruto for a loop, he stared in disbelief at his son. Strange as it was, it didn't bother him that Kyo wanted to accept someone else as a parental figure... He just couldn't understand what about this particular guy was so special. Kyo had shied away from _everyone_ else (minus Gaara and of course himself), but ran to this stranger who he didn't even know all that well.

Sasuke looked to Naruto to gauge his reaction with a stern look in his eye. Naruto thought that if he looked hard enough, it almost looked pleading. Poor Kyo just stood, there thinking he done something wrong so he opened his mouth to apologize.

"I've got no problems with that." Naruto's genuine smile relaxed Sasuke almost immediately. He crouched down to the child's level and ruffled his hair. "Sure, why not Seiryuu, sounds good to me."

Kyo beamed so brightly he could've put the sun to shame, as he threw his arms around his new _Tou- san's_ neck.

"Arigatou!" When Sasuke stood once again, he found himself being pulled along with a goofily grinning blonde, by a munchkin practically a fourth of his size.

Naruto winked at him, "Welcome to the family Sasuke- teme!"

Sasuke could only roll his eyes and smirk. Life was good, what was there to complain about?

* * *

Naruto lay awake that night unable to sleep. So much had happened that day, '_too much to make heads or tails out of all at once anyway.'_

Naruto couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason or another he had this insane urge to just up and leave this place. His gut instinct was telling him to leave and take his precious babies with him. Naruto sighed as he rolled over once again unable to get comfortable. He silently rose from the bed, checked over Kyo and Aki to make sure they were still sound asleep, and pushed his feet into warm slippers before making his way to the bathroom just across the hall. He hoped washing his face and relieving himself would help sleep come to him.

* * *

**(Que music: chairman's waltz) **

Kyo stirred as he felt the absents of body heat next to him. He instinctively reached his tiny arms for his father to find nothing.

"..mmhh...Tou- ch..an?" he groggily asked without opening his eyes. When he received no response he whined and squirmed hoping that would get his father to react. Naruto hated when Kyo cried, it made him so sad.

Kyo felt the bed dip and breathed a sigh of relief, but when bony fingers cold as death carded through his fluffy spiky soft hair he stiffened straight as a cardboard. He dare not open his eyes in fear of who was there. Kyo was afraid of contact with other people. He only loved his Tou-chan, Ojichan, and now Tou-san. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for them to go away. "O-o-ottou-chan?"

When the caress refused to stop he opened his rather large blue eyes and stopped breathing...A woman missing half her face stared back at him. "..._M-my p-poor baabbyy..." _she moaned. Akihiro was up in a heartbeat as he leapt at the maniacal looking woman with her eyes gouged out.

Kyo took in a deep breath and...

* * *

Naruto finished with his business before washing his hands and from there his face. He blinked blearily at his reflection and noticed something odd. He squinted at the mirror moving his face closer to get a better look..._was his irises turning red? _

"OOOTTTOOOUUUSSSAAANNNNNNN!"

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he heard the twin cries of his beloved children. Without thinking he was running clear across the hall and into their shared room. He rushed straight to his bed where Kyo lay stiff with tears running down his face. "Musuko? What's the matter? Hey shhh love it's okay I'm right here..." As Naruto picked Kyo up he felt a frigid breeze blow right past him and out the door, closing it in the process.

Akihiro was cowering on the opposite side of the room where he had landed. His wolf like howls had died down and now the only thing he did was sit there unresponsively.

Naruto laid Kyo down and called out to Akihiro who took some coercing to get moving towards the bed. When Aki finally mounted the bed, Naruto spread the covers across all three of them. The shivering boy clung to his father and managed to pull him across most of his body. Naruto was worried that he'd squish him, but he managed to maneuver himself into a comfortable position. "What's the matter baby? Are you okay?"

"She said that! She called me her ba-ba-baby! Tou-Tou -chan she t-tri-ried to take me away!" he sobbed uncontrollably.

"No no it's okay, it was just a nightmare sweetheart, nobodies ever going to take you away from me. You hear me? No one will _ever_ take you from me, _never_!" He pressed a harsh kiss to his temple and wiped away his tears. "Let's get some sleep now I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning love." Kyo nodded but refused to close his eyes. Even sandwiched between the bed and his father with Akihiro next to him, he was still scared. His Tou-chan didn't believe him! What was he gonna do?

Naruto hummed as he caressed his babies head. Kyo burrowed deeper into the warmth and let the tune wash over him as his father began to sing quietly. His voice was soothing and relaxing enough to make any singer envious.

_"Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine." _

Kyo loved this song! It was his, and _only_ his. His Tou-chan made it just for him, so he loved it with all the might his little heart could manage.

_"Little one when you play,  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine."_

Naruto felt his little boy relax so he reached his had over and began petting Akihiro as well.

_"If they knew sweet little you  
they'd end up loving you two.  
All of those people who scold you  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you."_

He felt more then he heard, both of them nod off but he continued to sing until he could feel his own eyes drooping.

_"From your head down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine..."_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 second half

* * *

(16th century past...)

"Seraphin please do not leave yet." Reynard snuggled closer into the warm inviting unclothed chest.

"It is daybreak, someone will seek me out eventually." Seraphin's sleep ridden voice caressed his neck ever so gently causing a shiver to run up his spine.

Blue eyes studied the face before him and smiled. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

The raven cracked one eye open and frowned. "I am not _beautiful,_" he spat out as if the word were a vile taste in his mouth.

The prince snickered. "Oh but my dear you are! I cannot begin to tell you of the amount of women who would die to look even the least bit like you."

"They are fools then."

"Do not pout love, I can tell you this much at the sake of your masculine pride. If you were to look... otherwise, this attraction might not have even occurred."

Seraphin smirked, "Is that so?"

"I'm afraid it is." Reynard laughed as his sides were furiously attacked by quick nimble fingers. When Seraphin was done torturing his prince he smiled as he lay his head down on the firm solid chest that secretly he was envious of.

"I must go..." he whispered reluctantly.

"mm.. alright ..if you must." Reynard lifted his head to gaze into loving obsidian eyes. Seraphin wordlessly pulled him down into a kiss. It was official, after five months of secret meetings and reckless behavior, the Captain had fallen head over heels in love with the young prince. Although he still could not properly declare his love, he knew that Reynard was more than aware of it.

Today was a day that he could not afford to leave behind bad impressions. The King had arranged a meeting for a prospective wife. And as much as he dreaded it, it could not be helped. He had stalled for as long as possible, but now was the time to tell his lover of the only secret he had ever kept from him.

"Come now, whatever is the matter love?" Reynard used the pad of his thumb to smooth out the creases between his brows.

Seraphin was a straight forward person so he would not beat around the bush. "I am to meet with a prospective bride today. I am told by your father that she is a perfect match and will be an asset to the French court." His face twisted into another frown as he watched his beloved's reaction.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow it!" He growled out in a most un-princely manner.

"I would like to see you deny your father." Despite his predicament he couldn't help but smirk. His prince could be so utterly adorable at times.

"What time is she to arrive?" Reynard huffed in defeat.

"At twelve noon sharp."

Reynard's nefarious little grin should have had the Captain worried, instead he was intrigued. Just what was running through his devious little prince's head had yet to be seen.

* * *

Seraphin watched with an impassive face as the carriage headed out in the same manner it had arrived. After a horde of unfortunate events the Lady had huffed out in a rage. No matter how in love she had fallen with Seraphin's status and handsome countenance, she simply couldn't stand for the humiliation she had gone through in the brief few hours she had been present for.

Seraphin couldn't really say he was sorry to watch her leave. He turned his back on the disappearing carriage and reported the failed attempt to the king. His royal majesty was sorry to hear of the mishap but he wasted no time in assuring Seraphin that another would be sought out soon enough.

The Captain refused to groan in annoyance. It was most disrespectful and could very well coast him his tongue...literally.

* * *

"So exactly how did you pull all that off your majesty?" Seraphin had a mischievous looking blonde pinned to a wall near the servant's quarters.

"I am a master of many talents Sir Seraphin...and ridding myself of an unwanted nuisance just so happens to be my specialty.

"Is that so?" Seraphin tilted his head in mock question.

"That it is..." Reynard smirked before capturing those laughing lips before him.

"I will never let you go, remember those words well my dear..." Really Reynard couldn't help it if his love was border line obsession. Could you really blame him?

It was simply too bad neither of them had noticed the woman who had followed them...The woman who now had rage and jealousy burning within the depths of her eyes.

_'Prince Reynard belongs to me!'_

* * *

(Present)

Naruto awoke in a mess of sheets as he'd done so many times before. He noticed a light weight on top of his chest and realized that once again Kyo ended up sprawled across him. It was an endearing sight that Naruto had to smile at. He thought back to the dream he had and let out a frustrated sigh.

For the past two weeks he'd been having these weird dreams involving Sasuke...only it wasn't him and Naruto wasn't exactly Naruto either. The whole thing confused him and he couldn't stand it. He wanted to know what it all meant but between his job and the growing attraction he felt towards the caretaker, it was becoming increasingly hard to bring it up. And to top it all off weird things seemed to happen on a daily basis. Naruto of course ignored it and brushed it off by trying to explain it logically, but Kyo was another matter entirely. He only ever seemed to be happy when he was around his _Tou-san _and it was starting to bother the blonde. He didn't sleep properly anymore either. Even Gaara's daily visits seem to cheer him up infinitely more than Naruto did.

As if sensing his fathers troubled thoughts Kyo stirred awake and rubbed at his eye sleepily before yawing loudly and stretching. He settled back into his comfortable spot on top of his father and wrapped his small arms around the man's torso.

"_I love you Tou-chan_..." he whispered sleepily as Naruto smiled at him.

"I love you even more Kyo-chan."

"No you can't!" Kyo said suddenly wide awake. Bolting into an upright position, he straddled his father's stomach.

"And why not?" Naruto pouted and childishly crossed his arms to show his disagreement.

"'Cause I love you this much!" Kyo stretched his arms as far apart as his width wise arm span would let him.

"Oh yeah well I love you this much!" Naruto sat up just as fast stretching his arms in the same manner. Then in a surprise attack he grabbed his chibi into a bear hug before rolling them over.

"TICKLE ATTACK!"

"Wwaaahhh Tou-chan hahaha n-no-hha sto-stop plea-haha-please hahaha!" Kyo squealed as he tried to squirm out of his father's grasp.

When he was properly red in the face Naruto let up and hoisted his son on his shoulders while he heaved for air.

"Common Chibi lets go brush our teeth and shower before we bother your Tou-san."

"HAI!" The little boy mock saluted with his free hand that wasn't wrapped around his fathers head. His facial expression was so serious it made both blondes burst out laughing.

* * *

They were working once again and like everyday for the past three weeks Naruto, Kyo, and Akihiro went around taking pictures while awaiting Sasuke, and eventually Gaara, to join them after they were finished checking on everything.

"Alright you guys I'll be in that room right over there, I don't want you guys to move from here, if you need me come and get me okay?"

They were finally on the third floor. The first two floors and the dungeons had all been completely photographed and all that was left was a few rooms on the third floor and the last tower. It looked like Naruto would be finished early. But instead of being happy about it he felt a heavy weight in his chest. When he was finished he would have to leave Sasuke...and he had no idea how to prolong their time together. He didn't want to leave him, and if his dreams were anything to go by then he was starting to get a vague idea why.

Naruto watch for a moment as the two played a game of catch in front of the grand entrance staircase. He turned and headed towards the room. If he remembered correctly then this was the princess's room. He began his meticulous work lost in thought.

**_"Thump...thump...thump" _**

"Musuko, don't go down the stairs!" Naruto hollered as he continued to open the doors to her wood crafted dresser to get a picture of the workmanship.

**_"...thump... _**

**_...thump... _**

**_...thump..." _**

The noise came again and Naruto rolled his eyes he closed the door to the dresser.

"Uzumaki Kyo Seiryuu I'm not going to say it again young man!"

**_"...THUMP... _**

**_... THUMP... _**

**_... THUMP..." _**

The sound shook his core this time around. The more he thought about it the more he realized that the noise wasn't the gentle pitter patter of a child's feet but the more it sounded like something being _dragged_ up the stairs.

_'Oh hells fucking no...'_

Naruto dropped his camera not even noticing it shatter upon impact as he ran out the room.

"Kyo? Come on it's time to go!" Naruto noticed with dread that Kyo wasn't there. He tried to calm his furiously palpitating heart as he looked around.

"SEIRYUU, AKIHIRO, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Naruto shouted barely able to contain the tremble in his voice.

As a cold breeze rushed past him for the second time during his stay, Naruto could only hold his breath as he began to tremble. _'There's no such thing as ghost...They're not real...'_ Naruto chanted over and over in his head.

When a hand clamped down on his shoulder Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin.

"You okay? You look...pale."

Naruto turned around to greet the worried face of Sasuke, and to his great relief, Kyo.

"Oh thank Kami-sama! Wait, where is Aki- chan?"

The dog sat obediently by Sasuke's foot when Naruto looked down. "Didn't I tell you two not to move?"

"But...but something was coming up the stairs so we ran away to hide!"

"Wasn't that you coming up the stairs Sasuke?" If Naruto was pale before he looked like a bleached white sheet now.

"No, sorry I came up thought the west wing."

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Naruto said remembering the mysterious maid he'd never seen again.

_"... What the hell are you talking about dobe? We don't have maids here..."_ The memory left a bad taste in his mouth the more he thought about it.

Naruto clung to the man's arm tightly as he led him to the room with his now destroyed camera.

"Great... now I'll have to go and get my spare." He frowned as he picked up the ruined pieces of digital equipment. The day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

Naruto thanked Kami-sama that his camera was digital and had a memory chip. He didn't want to enter that room anymore for today if he could help it. He had already retrieved the spare camera and on his way met up with Gaara. The group was now making the last stop for the day.

Kyo and Aki-chan were playing in front of them again only this time they stayed a lot closer to the adults. Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara hung back to converse as usual, and the blonde had practically wrapped himself around Sasuke's arm. The raven showed no signs of discomfort.

**(Que music: Naruto Response of the souls) **

"So I guess this is your last room?"

"Yeah..." Naruto muttered dejectedly.

"What are you gonna do after this?" Sasuke asked eying him quizzically.

Gaara looked to the photographer curious for the answer himself. He wasn't blind he saw the growing attraction between the two.

Before Naruto could think of a proper answer, Kyo ran up to him and clung to his leg. It was then he noticed they had finally ascended the stairs to one of the higher towers.

"Tou-chan, please, I don't like it here, let's go!" Kyo wouldn't look at his father, instead he stared at a spot near what Naruto assumed was the closet. His voice was trembling with fear and it troubled Naruto a great deal. Neither he nor Gaara had ever exposed the child to horror flicks, or read him monster stories. So Kyo _couldn't_ have an over active imagination. He'd never heard such fear come from his baby.

"**GRRR...ROOOFF...ROOOOFF**" Aki was standing in a manner similar to that morning as he growled and barked at the spot near the closet. The sound was different though. His puppy's voice sounded deeper and gruffer as if the sound were reverberating from deep within the cavity of his chest. It almost sounded possessed.

"Alright you two enough of that, we'll leave m'kay?" He spoke gently as he picked Kyo up. The boy wouldn't remove his eyes from the door, and for some weird reason Sasuke placed himself directly in back of Naruto blocking Kyo's line of vision. Naruto could feel the comforting warmth radiate off the man as he stood ridiculously close to him. Gaara gently turned the boys head forward and ordered Naruto to move now. Sasuke had Akihiro still growling over his shoulder in one hand, and he used his other to guide Naruto to the stairwell.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He said relatively calm, but still glanced over his shoulder every so often.

"What's the matter with all of you? Maybe the high altitude's getting to you guys. I know, what we need is some fresh air! Let's get out of this dingy old depressing place!" Sasuke knew _exactly_ what Naruto was doing and shook his head in exasperation. Down playing the event was _not_ going to make it go away.

"Whatever you say dobe." Sasuke muttered putting the dog down as they reached the outside. He led them down the stairs, once at the bottom he sat with his back against the banister and watched the two little ones run around all but forgetting their earlier discomfort.

"Alrighty teme spill, what's the story behind _that _place? And I know you know so no avoiding the question!"

"Geez I wasn't going to Usuratonkachi." Sasuke Grumbled.

"What was that?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched furiously.

"Nothing, nothing, I said nothing..."

Gaara smirked, '_Smart man._'

"You were saying Sasuke?" Gaara interrupted with an amused smile.

"Huh? Oh right...There were two young princes, Prince William was about eight and Prince Charles was around eleven, when their father King Edward, passed away. They were two young to take the throne so the Kings younger brother, Stephen, ascended the throne until Prince Charles was old enough to clam his rightful place. Unfortunately, like all rulers in power, he grew greedy and didn't want to hand over the throne. He locked the boys in the tower and sealed off the entrance. They eventually starved to death. The boys were declared runaways by King Stephen, and until recently their corpse remained sealed in that room. The kids still like to play in that room sometimes."

"And you didn't tell us this _before_ why?! How did you guys even manage to find the sealed door?" Naruto's random angry outburst switching to fascination in 0.5 seconds was amusing to watch.

"I thought you didn't believe in this stuff? And it was an accident. They stumbled across it during their first attempt of renovating. That was the reason the deal fell though with the contractor the first time. It scared the shit outta him when he found the bones dressed in nightgowns.

"Creepy!" Naruto's arms wrapped around his torso as he shuttered, a little too exaggerated for it to be natural.

"That would explain that..." Gaara's enlightenment did nothing to help Naruto.

"So I'm guessing Kyo-chan and Aki-chan sensed them or something?" Naruto really didn't want the answer to that one. It would be hard convincing his son they didn't exist if he himself started believing in them.

"No..." Naruto almost let out a sigh of relief when...

"..._they saw them_..." Sasuke's no nonsense tone kept Naruto from trying to prove him wrong.

"When we first got here, Kyo said a woman was trying to take him away from me. I didn't know what to think. He's never been exposed to horror themed...anything! I thought it was a nightmare but..."

"Don't think too much on it, what's passed has passed." Sasuke looped one arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer so Naruto could snuggle up. It was moments like these that Naruto could swear he was in love. It was also moments like these that reminded him about his nightly dreams.

"This Castle sure does have a lot of interesting stories."

"Yeah... Come on lets go get lunch." Sasuke stood and stretched.

"Seiryuu, Akihiro, lunch." That was all that need to be said in order to get those two to come running. Sasuke's food was to die for!

On their way to the kitchen Naruto found him self inspecting every inch of the place much like he'd done when they'd first arrived. A burnt tapestry caught his eye and he had to wonder if it had always been there.

"That's the only thing that remains from King Henry the VI's reign. There was a siege that took place and they destroyed everything, as I've mentioned before. Hundreds of Soldiers fought and lost their lives here, not to mention the Royal family. It was during that time that Prince Reynard lost his life." Naruto heard the edge in the man's voice and for an instant Naruto could recall the details of the ruined tapestry.

Which completely didn't make sense considering how old the thing was and what era Naruto was born in.

"_Thank the lord, I have always hated that thing, it was hideous!" _

"What did you just say?" Sasuke blinked, his face colored in shock.

"Huh? Oh, I said the thing was ugly..." It was then Naruto realized his error. Sure this tapestry was burnt but he had a feeling he wasn't' referring to the burnt state it was in.

"That is _not_ what you just said." Sasuke put an emphasis on the word 'not' to get his point across.

"Yes it is!" Naruto huffed as he placed his clenched fist on his hips.

"That is _not_ what you just said!" Sasuke and Gaara practically yelled/growled in unison. Those two were scary enough on their own. But put them together and... Kami, they were terrifying!

"Hehe... Tou-chan's talking funny again." Kyo tried to muffle his giggling behind interlocking fingers.

Sasuke's delicate brow rose about a half an inch as he gave man a _'and you were saying...'_ kinda look. Gaara resisted the Urge to knock the blonde over the head. He found in the past that that was actually counterproductive to his cause.

"What are you talking about Kyo-chan?"

"You talk funny in your sleep. I don't understand it sometimes."

Naruto's eyes were as large as saucers. "Lunch...lunch would be nice he muttered while stalking towards the kitchen lost in thought.

Sasuke shrugged before picking the child up and resting him on one shoulder.

Kyo couldn't contain his laughter this time, "Look Tou-san, I'm a giant now!"

"Yeah, my _little_ giant maybe," Sasuke grinned as Aki trailed along happily behind. Kyo held his hand out for Gaara to hold. It was a little awkward walking in such a manner but it made the adorable chibi happy so they did it anyway despite their pride.

* * *

Naruto was busy getting ready for bed, and like always he spoke to Kyo about his day.

"...and then he said... _my little giant maybe!_" Kyo flailed his arms trying to mimic the voice from earlier and failing horribly at it.

"Ne, Tou- chan do you think I'll grow up as tall as Tou- san one day?" he asked with hope filled big round eyes.

Naruto sweetdropped, he didn't really know how to explain that since Sasuke was not his _biological_ father it most likely wouldn't happen.

"I dunno chibi... you might just get stuck that height for the rest of your life..." Naruto was never good at pulling a straight face, so he ended up laughing and the pouting boy who had his arms crossed in an indignant manner.

"Alright, alright already! Maybe," Naruto poked his cute nose, and like an on switch, the boy lit up with a smile.

"Really?"

"_Maybe." _Naruto wasn't short himself so it wasn't _exactly _a lie per say.

Kyo readily jumped into bed and waited for his father to cuddle him like he did every night. When he didn't get in right away, Kyo got worried. "Tou- chan aren't you coming to bed?"

"In a minute Musuko, I was so busy brushing your sparkly white teeth I forgot to brush my own! I'll be right back I promise. I'll leave both doors open so if you get scared, just yell, and I'll be right here before you know it. Besides Aki-chan is here." Naruto winked and planted a kiss to the wary boy's forehead.

"M'kay" Kyo finally settled down and closed his eyes. Naruto quickly left the room with the sole intent of coming back right away.

* * *

**(Que Music: Enya, Requiem for a dream) **

Kyo shifted around nervously, his Tou-chan was taking awfully long. When the air around him turned freezing Yuki started to tremble out of fear.

"T-tou- chan?" he whispered.

"T-tou- chan I'm scared!" He tried to yell but for some reason he couldn't raise his voice. Aki was unresponsive as he lay there dead to the world. Something was very wrong with his puppy and the child couldn't understand what.

"Help!" This time his voice wouldn't come out at all. When he opened is eyes he could feel the trembling get worse, and tears started pouring out.

He opened his mouth and...

* * *

Naruto hummed as he entered the room and locked the door behind him.

"Kyo-chan, are you asleep?" No response could be heard.

Naruto vaguely rubbed his arm before deciding to turn the heat up, it was freezing in there. He clambered into bed and started talking in hushed tones like he always did. "Since work is all done tomorrow we can do what ever you want, and then after that...well, we'll see where we go from there."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his son and noticed immediately how cold he was, something was very, _very wrong. _He wasn't expecting an answer, in fact he rather wish he didn't get one.

_"Will you take us to the forest to play tomorrow Father?" _

There were several things fundamentally wrong with that sentence. _One_, his son was missing his lisps. _Two_, he called him _father._ _Three,_ his slight Japanese accent was replaced by a crisp clear English one... no, make that two. And _four,_ since when in _frigs name_ did his son refer to himself as _'us'_!

He knew right away what was going on and fought the urge to pass out. He took a shaky breath and braced himself

"William...? Charles...?"

_"... Clever fellow is he not?"_ Naruto got the impression they were not speaking _to_ him but rather _about_ him.

In a flash, he was straddling the tiny frame pinning his arms to his side forcefully restraining him...them.

"**Get... out... of... my... son**..." he growled threateningly putting an emphasis on every word.

"_Does he not fancy us anymore_?" the voices mocked with a wicked grin on the once angelic face. His eyes were half lidded and surrounded by dark shadows.

"**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BABY**!" he shook the small frame frantically, only receiving evil laughter for his fear and anger.

"HAHAHAHAHAH"

**"SO HELP ME GOD, IF YOU DO NOT RELEASE MY CHILD, I WILL DAMN YOU TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL YOU INSUFFERABLE WRETCHED DEMON SPAWN!"** Naruto roared in a language not his own, but clearly different from the one of his possessed son.

The laughing abruptly stopped and Kyo's body went stiff before it went limp as the boy lay there unconscious.

Naruto shook his limp form as tears welled in his eyes. "Kyo? Kyo? Musuko please, _please_ be okay!" he prayed.

"T-tou-chan?" the small voice was groggy, but it was undoubtedly his son's.

"Gomen! Gomenasai! I'm so so sorry I should have never left you on your own." Naruto was all over him the minute his eyes cracked open. He smothered him in hugs and kisses but the tears would not stop.

"I don't like it here anymore Tou- chan." Kyo clung to his father as if his life depended on it.

"Okay, we'll leave I promise... we'll leave."

Aki finally shook himself awake as if he were in a long deep slumber. Without thinking Naruto grabbed Kyo in the bundle of blankets and made sure Aki was following as he ran down the hall to the only safe haven he knew.

He practically banged the door down by the time Sasuke even opened the door.

"Naru...wha...?"

Before he could ask anything Naruto flew into his unsuspecting arms, child and all. Sasuke felt his violent trimmers and the wetness against his bare chest.

He wrapped his arms around the two and tried again.

"What's wrong?" he soothed his hands down the trembling back.

"M-my Baby, they tried t-to take m-my baby!" Naruto chocked out in frustration between gritted teeth, crying.

"Sshh you're safe here...who tried to take Seiryuu?"

"I w-want to leave! I want to l-leave now damnit!" he answered completely ignoring the question in his frazzled state of mind.

"Hey its okay, relax take a breath and then try to explain."

Naruto took a shuddering breath but was unable to calm his racing mind.

"The boys in the tower don't like me." Kyo's faint whisper was all the answer Sasuke needed to put two and two together. He locked the door behind Akihiro and led them to his bed. He took Kyo from Naruto and placed him in the middle of the bed. He then tucked Naruto in the corner of the bed that was farthest from the door. Aki curled up at the bottom of their feet's. When Naruto was pulled into an embrace by those blessed long arms, he allowed himself to relax for what seemed like he first time in a long time. He threw his own arms across Kyo and onto Sasuke. Kyo had never felt safer in his life.

"Sleep, we'll figure something out in the morning. I'll watch over you guys for now... so just sleep." Naruto noticed for the first time, strange red illuminated eyes stared back at him. However, instead of feeling threatened a deep sense of safety washed over him. He stretched across the bed and placed a light kiss on Sasuke's lips, unmindful of their now sleeping chid, he was exhausted after his ordeal.

No words were exchanged, but Sasuke kissed his forehead before laying him down again. Naruto was fitfully asleep within minutes.

One thing was for sure...the blonde could no longer deny the existence of ghost.

Sasuke lay awake just staring at the striking face before him, his eyes burning in rage.

* * *

(16th century past...)

"Your highness, a moment please?" Lady Alexandra called out.

Prince Reynard resisted the urge to cringe while stilling for the obnoxious princess to catch-up. He was seriously contemplating an annulment of their engagement. It should have been a crime to stalk a person such as she did. Every waking moment of the day, no matter where he hid, she somehow managed to find him. There was never any proper excuse to flee from her side either. This particular pattern had been playing out for the better part of the past two months. It was almost as if she were putting him on a leash.

This aggravated him beyond belief, she was dominating all his free time and that only left him with night's to see his beloved. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was doing it on purpose to.

"How can I be of service Milady?" Reynard slightly inclined his head forward to hide his gritted teeth.

"Well, I was wondering if you had considered my proposal as yet. I believe a significant amount of time has passed and we are to be wedded soon, so..."

"**Enough! **Show some dignity will you? How highly could I possibly think of a wife who has the audacity to suggest such, sacrilegious wanton desires? You will do well to remember your place... by my side, not in front of me." Something in him snapped.

"You're not thinking straight love. You've had a very stressful day..." She tried again.

"Hear this and know it well, I will no longer allow your free reign of my courts. You are too bold in your assumption that I would allow a woman such as yourself to lead my people."

Alexandra bristled where she stood. "We shall see how far your foreign politics take you in England. You cannot afford to forsake ties to our country. We shall see who is victorious in this game you insist on playing."

"_Avec plasir_ _Mademoiselle Alexandra_!" He smirked before bowing. To bad she never learnt French. If this was all it took to rid him self of the problem he would have lost his temper weeks ago.

He renewed his venture to his room with a bounce in his step. He couldn't wait to share his wondrous news!

* * *

Reynard found him self in a familiar position as he laid curled in his broody, yet romantic Knight's arms.

Finally he didn't have to worry about that she demon! As he lay there basking in his glorious afterglow, Reynard heard possibly the most horrendous sound he would ever live to hear. A terrible bell like sound suddenly rung out, reverberating through the air.

Seraphin was up in a heartbeat stumbling around for his clothes.

"What is it love? What on earth is going on?" Reynard had a nauseating feeling churning within his gut as he also dressed within record time.

"Those bells signal a raid on the castle. And judging from the smoke in the air this is no small scale attack." Seraphin quickly strapped his belt and sheathed longsword to his hip as he looked out the window to assess the situation.

"Stay here while I find out what is going on." The captain's trek to the door was interrupted by the blonde who beat him to it.

"I think not, I will go with you where it is _safe_. I refused to be ambushed because you are trying to protect me. And incase you have forgotten, you taught me the proper instruction for swordplay since I was old enough to walk." Reynard pulled him in for a quick kiss stealing any argument he may have had.

"Fine but do not leave my side." Seraphin warned grumpily, unhappy about his new found problem. He couldn't say 'no' to his spontaneous, strong headed, very persuasive, lover.

"Yes Sir!" Reynard saluted before opening the door. When they stepped out of the door it was like stepping into a whole other world.

People were rushing back and forth adorning heavy armor. Everyone was to busy panicking to notice the Captain walk out of the Prince's private chambers. Seraphin grabbed the nearest soldier and questioned him.

"What is going on here?"

"The castle is under siege your grace! They ambushed us only moments ago but already they have half the Castle under their control. We are trying to evacuate all inhabitants."

As if noticing Reynard for the first time the solider hurriedly bowed his head. "Prince Reynard you must come with me, all Royal personal must be brought to safety first!"

Before Reynard could get a word in another platoon burst through the corridor.

"Captain Seraphin! Thank heavens! You must come at once, King Lothair is in the other half of the Castle, and we must rescue him at once! The leader of the platoon wheezed out between pants of breath. They must have ran a long way, he quickly guessed.

"Lead the way."

Without further instructions the group took off again without paying the captain any mind.

"I am comm..." Reynard began before being cut off.

"...No it's too dangerous." Seraphin didn't even look at the prince as he watched the platoon fade in the distance. Instead he turned to the soldier still awaiting commands.

"You, go scout ahead and make sure all is well before you lead his highness anywhere. Is that understood?" His voice was powerful and commanding, everything an awe inspiring knight should have.

"Right away Captain," with a quick salute, the nameless soldier was gone leaving the two alone in the halls.

"Please don't go, come with me!" Reynard pleaded desperately grabbing onto Seraphin's arms.

"I have to save your father it is my duty ..."

"You will come back to me will you not?"

"I promise I will find you..." he trailed off kissing the prince on the corner of his mouth.

"...and then I shall take you away from here." Seraphin added in afterthought.

" Je t'aime Seraphin." They shared a passionate kiss that was sweeter than life itself.

"I..." _love you too... _

Before the words could be said a desperate voice cut though their endearing moment.

"Captain we must make haste!"

"Be careful your majesty," were the last words Reynard heard before he was dragged away by the nameless soldier.

* * *

"There are boats set up in the moat to get you across your highness, once on the other side a carriage awaits you." The man had led Reynard through a servant's entrance and out the back. When Reynard arrived at the boats dock his heart stopped for a moment before it gave a painful thud.

"Father we were told you were in enemy territory..."

"No matter I am safe now, we must leave at once." The king's voice was urgent but his expression was lax. It looked horribly wrong.

Reynard didn't budge. "Sir Seraphin, I have to get Sir Seraphin." He choked out dazed instead. Before he knew it he was being manhandled into the boat as it took off from shore.

"Do you think I could just sit back and watch your soul be damned due to your insufferable sins? Fear not my son I have taken every precaution to save your soul and rid you of your temptations. The devil will die tonight."

'_Seraphin...'_ Reynard went cold as realization dawned on him. He tried to jump from the row boat but the guards restrained him. "NNNNOOOOO!" his agonizing cry rang throughout the heavens.

"You...you set this up...This was all a trap..." he whispered in disbelief.

"Yes and no, you should be grateful to your fiancé. She loves you dearly. Lady Alexandra came to me at once when she discovered your shameful affair. And once we caught wind of the ambush, it was easy giving him a _noble _death. This way, he may die with honor and be spared the humiliation of a public hanging."

Reynard couldn't stop crying. He gathered his bearings and went slack in their grasp. When they though him calm enough, they released him.

To their horror, the prince lept from the boat and swam back to shore ignoring their horrified cries. If Reynard couldn't have him in life, he would have him in death! His determination spurred him forward.

* * *

"Where is the king?" Seraphin had fought long and hard to reach the other side, loosing men along the way. But when he got there, there was no one there.

"RIGHT HERE!" Before Seraphin could move he felt the sword pierce the flesh of his back and exit through his right lung.

"W-why?" he choked out unable to understand the betrayal.

"You are the worst of sinners. You will rot in hell!" The man spat on his dying corpse in disgust.

As his body lay on the ground Seraphin could only think one thought..._ 'I am sorry love...' _

His vision faded rapidly but in his dying stupor, he could have sworn a blonde angel ran towards him calling out to him.

"_SERAPHIINN!!" _

* * *

Prince Reynard dropped to his knees upon reaching his fallen warrior. "No please god no! please..." he let his tears fall as he ran his fingers across the cold skin of his cheeks. Reynard didn't have the strength to move anymore. He kissed Seraphin on his lips and whispered useless promises over and over again. "You promised...you promised me..."

Seraphin watched as the fire raging in the room grew. He sat there holding his beloved to his chest and waited for its flame to engulf them.

_The prince and the Captain perished that night with naught but a single promise binding them together. In the end, a heart's cries were left unspoken while another lay broken..._

* * *

(Present)

Naruto bolted awake as the sun hit his eyes. He was drenched in sweet and his breathing was heavy...

He finally understood those dreams. Why he was here...what the unforeseen draw to the castle was...and who was _finally _there once more...

Red eyes locked with blue and Naruto cried out with uncontainable happiness, "SERAPHIN!" he threw his arms around the man and squeezed as tight as his arms allowed.

"I found you...your Majesty." Sasuke hugged him back with equal vigor, finally _finally_ getting his prince.

"How did you know? How long have you had your memories for? When..." Naruto's rambles were cut off by one mind blowing kiss. His eyes closed of their own accord as he moaned in delight. Sasuke lapped at his bottom lip and received no resistance as Naruto eagerly opened his mouth. It had been _centuries_ but the feeling was still as strong as ever. Naruto dug his fingers into the thick lush hair and tried his hardest to make the moment last _longer_ than forever.

When the kiss was broken Sasuke's gaze searched his own for something he was desperate to find.

"I've always been aware of them, ever since I was a kid I knew I had to find you. And something told me to come back here... that you'd come to find me here. And you did, only you didn't seem to remember a thing...and apparently had moved on with your life." Sasuke was referring to Kyo and guilt instantly flooded him. Not for having his precious child, no, but for his infidelity towards his lover. Of course he didn't know at the time but it still must have hurt him deeply.

"I'm sorry." He rested his forehead against the taller mans and sighed.

"Don't be, we've got a real great kid in the end didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." Naruto's eyes widened as his heart sped up.

"W-what?"

"I love you Naruto, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to say." Sasuke kissed his brow bone and watched as the most beautiful smile lit up his angels face.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto whispered barely able to contain his happiness.

"Can we be a real family _now_?" came the sleep-ridden voice from the bed.

Both adults spun around to face Kyo who was rubbing his eye with the fist of his hand adorably. He crawled off the bed and stumbled and wobbled toward his parents. Sasuke picked him up and tossed him in the air causing him to giggle.

"Yup, sorry chibi your stuck with me." Sasuke half smirked half smiled. Kyo let out his loud whoop of approval as he stretched his hand over to pull his Tou-chan into a group hug. Aki came bounding off the bed moments later and barked happily while rubbing against their legs. Naruto laughed while petting his head.

"Hey guy's I've had enough of this place, let's go home." Naruto said still smiling.

* * *

The group stood at the airport awaiting Gaara's arrival. Kyo was being held by Naruto who was resting in the embrace of his dark haired lover.

Gaara arrived not to long afterwards but the scene he walked into was one that stuck him as odd.

"Good morning. I hope you all had a good sleep?" Gaara greeted with an inquisitive smile on his face.

"Good enough, I just can't wait to go home!" Naruto laughed as he recalled his '_more than a little'_ strange trip.

"Aren't you heading back to the castle Sasuke?" Gaara questioned in good nature.

"Nope I quit this morning,"

"Really? If you don't mind me asking, how come?"

"He's gonna live with us!" Kyo cheered.

Gaara turned to Naruto for verification, and the older blond nodded vigorously. He looked the men over closely and noticed something that hadn't been there before.

"Are those wedding rings?" His surprise was justifiable. They had only known each other for what, three weeks?

"Gaara I'd like to introduce you to my _Fiancée_." The foreign word rolled right off of his tongue like silk.

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon to be talking about marriage?"

"Not at all, I love Sasuke teme!"

"Me to! Me to! I love Tou-san!"

"Something tells me I've missed something vitally important here..."

"Don't hurt your head over it." Sasuke grinned.

"I believe Congratulations are in order then." Gaara smirked and unknowingly parroted his blonde brother.

"Welcome to the family."

"Thanks, I think I like it here already..."

"ALL PASSENGERS TOKOYO JAPAN BOUND WE ARE NOW BOARDING, I REPEAT..."

"We'll that's us we should get going." Naruto pointed out.

As they were boarding the plane Naruto turned to Sasuke and grinned.

"Guess what I found out Sasuke- teme!"

"What is it?"

"I know French!" the blonde laughed as Sasuke bopped him on the head. Living with the blonde sure was going to be interesting.

Gaara wondered if he should warn Sasuke about hitting Naruto across the head...On second thought, good entertainment was so _hard_ to find nowadays...

Kyo could only laugh at his good fortune. He finally had a complete family...

"Je t'aime Sasuke."

"Je t'aime aussi Naruto."

...and it couldn't be more perfect.

Owari

* * *

**A.N. **Yipes! I know I know I have tons of other fics to work on but I couldn't resist the temptation of putting this story in the Naruto Fandom! This took longer to convert then than I had originally thought... I hope I did a good job at making it into a genuine Naruto fic. If anyone's interested in the original Tsubasa version hop on over to my profile and check it out.

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review guys even if it's to say it sucked. Please drop me a line. The more you review the more I get encouraged to write.


End file.
